Teiko Kōkō English
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: AU, fem!GOM, sensei!Seirin, Highschool!Teikou - People said, girls in love can be anything. Angelic, jealous bitch, and even psychopath. Especially when they must fight over their first love. GOMxKuroko /EDIT/ NOW IN BETA!
1. I Am Kuroko

asddffegeopjpjks sorry I got many unfinished fics but here I am uploading a new serie. asdgkjenoifhe

actually, before this story, I've got an idea to make some fairytale!kurobasu oneshot compilation. I got an ide to make the red riding hood and snow white parody. butfoolsyeaIgotawritersblock forthemasdfeafjeihfoehghshsh dklksklsk

*coughs*

this fic was inspired by some doujins and fictions where Kuroko became a kindergarten teacher and the kisedais became the students. but I think it'd be more interesting if I made them become highschoolers lawl.

here, it's Teikou High, not Teikou Middle School. why? because I can. *snipsnipsnip* and it'd be less gerontophile to have a crush on a new teacher.

and OMG, a fic of GoMxKuroko 8'DDDD I try to not focus on Akakuro, because this is an harem fic. T'WAS HARD TO NOT MAKE AKAKURO ON FOCUUUUUS HIKSU. but hey, it's Kuroko we're talking about. who will be the seme, it don't really matter. #SHOT

Review?

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) if I were the one to own it, I'd turn that comic into BL harem one and make Kuroko ended up with Akashi. srsly.**

**[edit] NOW IN BETA, BETA'D BY: RAPHAEL ARGAI THANATOS :LURVE::LURVE::INFINITEHEARTS: AND NAME CHANGES FROM MOMOI SATSUGA TO MOMOI SUZUKI AND KISE RYOUDA TO KISE RYOKO FROM A SUGGESTION OF INDONESIAN READER.**

**from now on, the upcoming chapters will be in beta, to prevent loss of sight of the readers. *brick'd***

* * *

Teikou High. An elite school with hundreds of middle school graduates applying, as their parents hoped only for the best for their children. Enrolling into Teikou means entering the high-class society. But, among those hundreds, only 200 students are lucky enough to enter Teikou.

Kise Ryoko is one of those 200. Her grades are sufficiently good, boys were head over heels for her, she had a slim, tall body, and her reputation as 'the-girl-who-can-sweat-in-sports-without-complaining' is a plus for her. And now she was a student of Teikou, meaning, now everything's perfect.

But, "everything" also made her bored.

"Haa~h..." She sighed.

She was bored. Bored as hell. Bored as fuck. Is that all life can give to her?

Somebody light a fire in her! Anyone, in any form!

"Ouch!"

Suddenly, she fell down right before the gate of Teikou High. People around her giggled as they walked past of her, as they didn't intend to do anything to help the helpless girl.

Well, at least, she was lucky enough that her skirt length was only three centimeters above her knees. Huh? But, what made her fall? It seemed that she bumped into something. And though she fell to the ground, she didn't feel anything.

"Etto..."

Kise stood up in seconds. Surprised, she saw the figure of a boy with icy blue hair with his face kissing the ground. And she realized that she used his body as a mattress for her own to land on.

"Waaah! I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Kise helped him to stand up, and she was surprised when she saw him. His face was kind of cute, his hair was messy, though he didn't seem to have any facial expression. But said boy didn't wear Teikou's uniform-blue shirt and white blazer-and wore a simple white shirt which was neatly buttoned from the neck to the waist and a pair of black trousers. That was weird. Is this person just a student from another middle school or high school who was coincidentally passing by?

"Thank you," that boy bowed a little.

Kise shook her head. "Aah, nope! I should have apologized, I've bumped onto you!"

That boy smiled a bit. A bit. But his smile and his semi-soft expression made Kise blush.

"Teikou, too?" Kise questioned subconsciously.

The boy tilted his head a bit. Though Kise's question was only a two-word question, he understood a bit. A bit, okay? "Yes. Class 1-2. "

"Hee? Hmm... I hope we can be in the same class!"

The boy didn't understand, but he nodded.

"Ah..." The boy looked at his watch. "The opening ceremony will be start in a few minutes. I'll be going first, is that okay?"

"No, wait! I don't know your name!" Kise spoke quickly.

Kise knew she was obviously eager. But, she didn't give a damn. She knew his class, but she really wanted to know his name.

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya."

"My name is Kise, Kise Ryoko. Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko raised his eyebrow at the nickname Kise gave him. But he didn't think it over any longer. "Okay. See you in class, Kise-san."

Now it was Kise's time to raise her eyebrow. But she still replied him with "See you too, Kurokocchiii!"

And then, she realized. She was supposed to go to the opening ceremony too! Immediately, she ran to the school building and made sure she didn't bump into anyone again.

* * *

"Oi, Suzuki! We're in the same class again!" A girl with blue curly bob hair "tch"-ed when she saw the list of the new students in the information board. There was written"1-2" next to the names of Aomine Daika and Momoi Suzuki.

"That's a relief Da—Aomine-chaan~" Momoi said to his childhood friend. The pink haired boy took a look at the entire list. "It seems that we're also in the same class with Murasakibara-chan, Midorima-chan and Akashi-chan again."

"In the same class with Akashi too?!" The tanned skin girl was shocked. "It can't be! If we're in the same class with her again, we will—"

"You will what, Daika?" Suddenly, a voice came up behind them. It was Akashi Seishina, a red haired girl with a pair of heterochromatic eyes and a creepy smile.

"I-it's nothing, Akashi!" Daika shrieked.

"Hmm…" Still smiling, Akashi took a look at the list. Unaware of the reason why, the students around her who were beforehand impatiently looking at the information board to see their class suddenly opened a space for her, and some even ran away. "It really seems that we're in the same class with Atsumi and Shinako, eh?"

"And the homeroom teacher is—"

* * *

Girls and even boys whispered in the alleyway between classes.

"This year's class 1-2 is really something, isn't it."

"Isn't it a sin to put them in the same class?"

"Aaah! I wish I was in the same class as them!"

Those whispers referred to the students in the class 1-2 whose hair colours were like rainbows. Starting from Midorima Shinako, the girl with green hair whose hair tied into a ponytail. She dressed formally and wore a pair of glasses and bandages were wrapped around her fingers. In her lap, there was a stuffed frog of a size not larger than her fist. Hmm… but her face was still really pretty. Her eyelashes were longer in a good way. And don't you dare to question her intelligence—she was ranked as number two among all the new students who enrolled into Teikou.

"Mido-chin, what was that?"

A girl with shoulder-length purple hair approached Midorima. Her name was Murasakibara Atsumi. Though she was pretty, slim and tall—her height was even bigger than the average height of male students in her class—in her mouth there were always snacks due to her enviable metabolism.

"This is my lucky charm for today. This morning, Oha-Asa said that Gemini, Cancer, Sagittarius and Virgo will meet new great people who will make a change in their lives. Oh, Murasakibara, your lucky item today is yaddayaddayaddayadda…"

Murasakibara walked off without any intention to hear the entire story. She swears that Midorima won't stop talking, even with the bell ringing. Midorima was hardly prone to stop if it was about the zodiac, especially when somebody asked her about it.

"Ouch!" Kise yelped when a pencil case was thrown right into the back of her head.

"Sorry! You alright?" Aomine approached her, about to take back her pencil case. "Aah! I know you, aren't you the model in the magazine?" She asked.

"What the hell?" Kise frowned, throwing back Aomine's pencil case to the tanned girl.

"I was just playing around. Was bored as hell, where's the freaking teacher?! Instead of wasting my time here, I'd like that time skipped straight to the club practice!"

Momoi approached them. "Hee~y, Da—Aomine-chan, just because you really want to play basketball that badly, doesn't mean that you have to play around like that. What are you, a grade school kid?"

"The one who can decide for me what to do is me only!"

Kise stared at Momoi. Though he had pink hair, Momoi was good-looking and he seemed to have an athletic body. His weight was around 180 centimeters, just five centimeters above Kise's.

"I'm so sorry Aomine-chan was so childish. Hey, your name is Kise, isn't it? I'm Momoi Suzuki, nice to meet you!"

Kise's eyes sparkled. She was glad that there was someone who greeted her, because it seemed none of her middle school friends entered Teikou. "Nice to meet you too, Momoi-kun!"

"Ehe! In this class, aside from Aomine-chan, there are three other girls who were also my middle school friends and classmates in the third year. Let's go, I'll introduce you to them!"

Kise Ryouda looked beautiful with her long blond hair, while Aomine Daika, though she was tomboyish, with her exotic tanned skin was enviable enough for the ganguro-wannabe girls who spent their time to tan their skin, only to make it back to its original colour in days. And Momoi was good-looking enough to make girls drool around him.

Meanwhile, Akashi Seishina was observing them, amused. Though this red-haired girl sometimes could look really creepy, she actually has a beautiful face. Supposedly, she was a successor of Akashi Group which invented many Japanese Traditional games in many forms and she always defeated the members of Shogi club in her three years in middle school like they were nothing in every single match, even though she wasn't a member. That was enough to make everyone stop wondering why she was ranked first above Midorima—matter-of-fact, she had been defeating Midorima since the first time they played shogi together. _And creepily, it seemed that she was in the middle of observing the empty teacher's desk with an eerie smirk._

Kise sighed after she greeted all of Momoi's middle school friends. She didn't find a student named Kuroko Tetsuya that she met in the Teikou's gate this morning. Wasn't Kuroko really a student of Teikou?

Aomine stretched her body. "Ah, we're done with this! If our homeroom teacher doesn't intend to come, it's better we go to the cafetaria and then to the basketball court!"

"Aomine-chan! You shouldn't!" Momoi scolded.

But, Aomine didn't give a damn. She casually walked away, until…

"No, you can't. Class will be starting soon."

Suddenly, a boy with icy blue hair appeared out of nowhere, right before her. And as though his voice was unnecessarily toneless and calm, he still made Aomine cry in shock, caught the attention of the entire class.

"EEEEK!" Aomine backed away. "Who are you?! And how did you appear all of a sudden!?"

"Aah… I'm your teacher. Homeroom teacher of 1-2."

Aomine didn't really believe him. Though the boy in front of her said he was her teacher, he still lacked in appearance. That bo—man still looked as if he was still in high school, or at least a middle school student. He has a cute, sweet face with lack of expression. And his height didn't seem to even reach 170 centimeters. He was shorter than Aomine who was 176.

"O-oh, Sensei. Oh, wait, why did you just arrive now?"

"I've been sitting in the teacher's desk since the first bell rang."

"You couldn't be!" Aomine cried. She was sure nobody was around the teacher's desk. And she was sure she was in the classroom even before the first bell rang.

But, still, everyone went back to their own seats. Even Kise who was still stuck in disbelief.

"You can't be… what he meant was…"

The icy blue man stood before his desk, facing his students calmly.

"Greetings. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and starting now I'll be your homeroom teacher until the end of the school year. Please treat me well."

…that Kurokocchi was a teacher?!

* * *

asdfghjklpopxhcnei I'm sorry for everything

again.. review?


	2. Teikou's Basketball Club

**FINALLY! I'm sick of translating things orz my english's gotten worse and worse orzorz**

**Ayumu-smile: why are you smirking? xDD;; my bad! thank you for reminding me!**

**Guest: glad you like! and I'd like to notice you all that starting chapter 3, there'll be some changes for GOM's given names.. only a bit, though!**

**AND I WAS SURPRISED THAT SECOND CHAPTER WOULD COME THIS FAST! WOOHOO!**

**etto... and an (un?)important notice, too.. you remember me telling you guys about Kuroko No Basket, fairytale style? um.. that's it.. one of my favorite author went ahead of me. (s)he got the same draft as mine (though the story was totally different from what I wrote), but it was also about red riding hood and snow white. now I'm confused. should I still post em, or should I not? aaargh, I don't wanna be labeled as copycat ;A;**

**enjoy and review?**

**Basketball Which Kuroko Plays (c) MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIN- *brick'd***

**[edit] NOW IN BETA, BETA'D BY: RAPHAEL ARGAI THANATOS :LURVE::LURVE::INFINITEHEARTS: AND NAME CHANGES FROM MOMOI SATSUGA TO MOMOI SUZUKI AND KISE RYOUDA TO KISE RYOKO FROM A SUGGESTION OF INDONESIAN READER.**

**from now on, the upcoming chapters will be in beta, to prevent loss of sight of the readers. *brick'd***

* * *

Honestly, Kise couldn't believe that Kuroko was a teacher.

Kuroko looked like her age, or at least a middle-schooler.

"Um… I am currently on duty as practice teacher from the University of Tokyo, third year education major."

Kuroko looked really thin and fragile.

"My hobby is playing basketball."

And Kise was trying not to stick to her point about Kuroko being anything but a teacher.

"And starting today, until the end of the school year, I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your P.E. one. I humbly request your assistance, everyone."

Kuroko. Is. _Not._ A. Teacher.

But, reality is Kuroko stood in front of Kise's class, explained about the class' regulation and asked students' opinion about class duty, telling them about being active as long as they didn't cause any problems. The more Kise looked, the more her sight proved that Kuroko _is _a teacher.

He's too cute to be a teacher!

Meanwhile, Aomine still observed Kuroko. She still couldn't believe that '_that person_' was her homeroom teacher. He was more fitted to be either her junior or her younger brother.

"P.E. starts tomorrow. For your theoretic class, you need this textbook…"

While he was reaching from a book from a pile of it on the table, he lost balance. The pile of books fell on the floor. And though he was panicked, Kuroko's expression didn't change a bit.

Too clumsy and too cute to be a teacher.

Midorima fixed her glasses. She glared a bit as she looked at the figure who tidied up the books. Said figure coughed, then explained about the text book they'd be using and where they could get it.

'_All I'm looking at is the book Sensei holds, the text book is really important to me. It's not like I want to look at Kuroko-sensei that much, anyway_'.

Deluding herself.

Murasakibara, for the first time in her life, didn't complain about anything during class.

Usually, she really wanted the class to end because she wasn't allowed to eat anything during class (you don't say). But, now she forgot anything about snacks. The only thing in her mind is about her homeroom teacher—

'_Kuro-chin sensei looks yummy._'

—just forget about it.

And nobody knew or wanted to know what was inside Akashi's head when she observed her new homeroom teacher.

* * *

"Kise-chaaan~"

It was time to go home. The students who didn't go straight home to participate in any club activities went straight to their respective club hall, no exception for the students from 1-2 whose hairs combined looked like a rainbow.

Though, in the middle of the road to the basketball court, Momoi stopped and turned back to a certain blond-haired girl.

"Momoi-kun? Is something wrong?" Kise asked.

Momoi smiled. "Is Kise already joining a club? Do you want to join girls' basketball club?"

"Eeh…?" Kise played with some of her blond hair. "Err… I haven't signed up for anything… but I don't really know if there will be any club activities I'll be interested in."

"If so, why don't we try the girls' basketball first?"

Kise had no choice. She didn't have anything to do anyways, and who knows if Momoi's request will help her decide her club activity? Plus, she was a bit curious about basketball, because even though she was all sporty, she hasn't tried it even once.

"Anyway, Momoi-kun, are you in the boys' basketball club?"

Momoi shook his head. "Nope~ I only work out in the fitness club, but I cannot play basketball since I hurt my left arm. Umm, maybe I can teach some basketball techniques… maybe I can be the team's manager… or maybe their spy?"

'_Spy?_' Kise wondered, but didn't ask further.

"So, come on, go while you still can sign up for the club. The club activities will begin in an hour, so the members can play around before it."

Kise nodded.

The indoor basketball court wasn't really that far from the school's main building. There were three indoor courts—one of them looked bigger than the two other ones, though the exterior appearance was similar—and only the biggest one was filled with basketball club members.

And Kise was stuck in amazement.

Inside the super big indoor basketball court there were only six people having a small match, while the rest went aside to watch. No, not a three-on-three play, but one-on-five.

And there was Aomine. The tanned girl who had already changed her clothes with a plain t-shirt and basketball shorts dribbled the ball, passed all of her five opponents, jumped, and dunked. Just like she was against no-one.

When one of her opponents finally caught the ball, Aomine, without hesitation, quickly stole it back. She dribbled it until she was blocked by two opponents at once.

However, Aomine smiled happily. She bounced the ball off the floor with her right hand through her left leg, and caught it back with her left hand, and then she did the same with her right hand to her left hand—a Between The Legs Dribble—and did it over and over till the ball ended up behind her back.

And then, she threw the ball seemingly aimlessly.

The ball went to the opponent's hands but, without letting her opponents move a bit, she stole the ball back, like she was just using her opponent to get through the block. Then, she ran to the opponent's basket.

"She's aiming for a dunk! You all, move your asses and block her!"

Three girls blocked her. And all the three girls were tall, almost 190 centimeters, but Aomine smirked and shot the ball in a formless pose.

'_It won't go in!_' almost all the basketball club members thought.

But it went in.

"Oooh!" Everyone was amazed by Aomine's play, stunned by only witnessing the Street Basketball's formless shot by Aomine. Nobody thought that that freshman Aomine would actually beat five seniors alone. Everyone was still stuck in amazement. Everyone.

Kise included.

"…Momoi-kun, I want to join the basketball club!"

* * *

_Generation of Miracles_, a group of teens with basketball talent beyond human imagination that appeared only once a decade. Beyond human common sense. Those skillful hands. Those incredible raw skills polished with strict training

They're amazing. They're a miracle.

Teiko High had two coaches.

For girls basketball, Kiyoshi Teppei. One of the legendary Japanese basketball players known as the _Crownless Generals_, a group of basketball players whose talents were close to being called _a miracle_. If only they were a year younger, they'd be the ones who would have been called _Generation of Miracles_. Another nickname for him was _Iron Heart_. Always calm and full of smiles, but quite the plotter inside his head. Unfortunately, due to a chronic injury he stopped playing as a professional basketball player and became a coach in Teiko High.

For the boys' basketball, there was coach Aida Riko. The daughter of Aida Kagetora, one of the _Generation of Miracles _first generation who changed his job to become a trainer in a fitness club and a coach, and his steps were followed by his only daughter. Her skill to measure anyone's ability from the shape of their body, her creativity to manage the training menu and her ability to predict a special talent from basketball players got her to be trusted to handle basketball players from a certain highly respected high school—Teiko.

But those two, although amazing in their own right, were yet not enough for a prestigious basketball club like Teiko's that boasted having over a hundred members.

"It's a pity, though, to have a flat-chested coach~ B for "barely-there-cup", maybe?" Momoi commented when he appeared in the indoors court. Unlike the others who were already in their plain shirts and basketball shorts, he was still in Teiko High's uniform.

Riko punched him with all of her strength and might, without noticing some slight nods given by the boys.

For today's practice, boys' basketball and girls' basketball activities were merged. They stood right in the middle of the court, facing Riko who was holding a whistle on a string that went around her neck.

"Okay, because Coach Teppei cannot attend today's practice due to his monthly hospital check-up, he'll be substituted by Kuroko Tetsuya-sensei, a freshmen P.E. teacher." Riko said.

"So Kurokocchi-sensei will be here with us?" Kise's eyes sparkled unconsciously. Aomine was interested a bit. Midorima "hmph"-ed. Murasakibara ate her vanilla candy while she was having a daydream about Kuroko. Akashi was observing the empty bench behind Riko.

"But Kuroko-sensei already told me that he'll be a bit late. Um, and maybe he hasn't arrived here yet…"

"Um… I…"

"Ah, well!" Riko clapped her hands.

"Um, Coach…"

"So, today will only be some introductions of the new members, okay?"

"Etto…"

"And we'll repeat a quick introduction once Kuroko-sensei arrives…."

"Etto, Coach…"

A sudden pat on Riko's shoulder. Rico shrieked in surprise and performed a reflexive death punch. The figure who patted her was immediately thrown backward, lying on the floor in an instant.

"KUROKO-SENSEI?! I'm so sorry! But don't appear all of a sudden like that again, that almost gave me a heart attack!" Riko panicked, but still spared some time to scold the poor teacher.

"I… I've been here for a while, Coach…" Kuroko said, pointing to the empty chair between his last breath.

* * *

After the introductions, a light practice started. The girls gathered, facing the north basketball hoop, while the boys faced the south basketball hoop and gathered on the opposite side. They'd receive a pass, dribble the ball they caught and perform a shot however they liked. Dunk? Lay up? Three-point? Jump shoot? Hook shoot? Fade-away? Whatever they wanted. Then, they'd catch the ball they threw, dribble it back to their gathering place, and pass the ball to the next person.

"Is there any of you guys who wants to simulate our moves to the rest of your friends?" Riko asked.

"Coach, Coach!" Kise waved her hand. "I want to see Kurokocchi-sensei simulate them for us!"

Riko pulled a stiff smile. Kuroko? Sure he was a P.E. teacher, but…

"Ah, but I…"

"Hmm… sounds interesting." Midorima fixed her eyeglasses. "I want to see it, too. And since you're a P.E. teacher, that won't be troublesome to you, right?" She said. '_And it doesn't mean that I want to see his moves, okay?!_' she added mentally.

Kuroko didn't have any other choice. Grabbing a random basketball, he dribbled it from one end of the court to the other end, getting ready to shoot the ball, and…

"Kuroko-sensei, you accidentally lost the ball!"

Silence.

Kuroko went after the ball he accidentally let go of. Then, he dribbled it again, and performed a jump-shoot…

…the ball only hit the hoop on the side.

Silence.

"… That's it." He said, expressionlessly.

Riko sighed. "Let's just begin!"

Riko's whistle went off.

"Um… Coach… have you checked the boys yet?" Kuroko asked, let his back rest against the wall, while his eyes carefully followed his students.

"Done. I told them to take off their clothes. They're averagely good." Riko said. "Of course, my ability won't work for female basketball players. That's why I handed them out to Kiyoshi and you."

"Hmm…"

Time for Aomine's turn. She dribbled the ball without fail, and then dunked it off the hoop.

"I think Aomine-san's pretty good."

"Heh. If only you weren't late, you would have witnessed an amazing match. Herself versus five seniors."

"Hmm…?" Kuroko was surprised, but of course it didn't change his facial expression. "Murasakibara-san's dunk was good as well… though I can see she didn't commit herself completely. Akashi-san was good, too. Her layup was perfect and the ball flawlessly went in. Midorima-san's three-point is also good…" Kuroko commented.

Kise observed the female player named Rieda before her. The dribble, the way she stopped dribbling, the way her left and right feet stepped on the floor in turn, and the way she jumped while releasing the ball, lay up style.

Then, it was Kise's turn. She caught the pass, dribbled it all the way to the hoop, and did the exactly same lay up the female player before her did. Only a few people realized, though.

"Kise's pretty good too, right? Though she's still ordinary." Riko commented.

"Not really," Kuroko shook his head. "This is the first time she ever touched a basketball."

"Huh?" Riko turned her head to him.

"I can tell by her facial expression. Without stop, she observed how everyone played basketball and picked the easiest styles. And her movements looked exactly like Rieda-san who got her turn before Kise-san's – it's only my intuition that tells me that she has actually never played basketball before, and tried to learn it by looking at the other players. It's actually the simplest and easiest way to learn—copying the masters. And she did it pretty well."

Riko was stuck in amazement. She didn't know who to praise: Kise who can play properly in her first time, or Kuroko who was able to explain it so to her?

"How did you…."

Kuroko pulled a small smile. A _small _smile. "Just pretend that I like to observe people."

* * *

**that's it! :D**

**review?**


	3. Regular Freshmen?

**YAY! I'M BACK GUYS!**

**I'm sorry for some of you guys who probably went up to read the third chapter I released few days ago _in Indonesian_. I'm sorry! It was supposed to be posted on Teiko Koko Indonesian version.. Huaaaaah I'm sorry! D'x (and this answers Kitty and Away Forever's review! ^^)_  
_**

**Guest- well now, here's the third chapter!**

**Kuroshiroryuu- umm~ I'm sorry, but I already wrote about Kuroko coaching Kise (it kinda canon in the manga, though) and he can coach properly since he loves to observe people ^^ but don't worry, I still make him sucks in playing basketball xDD;; and about the famous thing.. I'll consider it since it may go well with my original plot ^^ thanks for your request!**

**Everyone else- thank you for reviewing!**

**I hope you like it! ^^ made by my love and Raphael Argai Thanatos' BETA! ^^**

**Kuroko No Basket (c) I can't play basketball.**

* * *

Aomine was about to stay after practice. She didn't have enough of today's practice, and wanted some more. Thus, she intended to have some more by herself. And if she doesn't, she'll end up having to play by herself in the outdoor basketball club next to her neighborhood, anyway. And it is quite dangerous for girls her age to wander around outside at late night.

But there were other people who had the same thought as her.

The main indoor basketball court was full of boy basketballers, and the second basketball court whose size is smaller is full of girl basketballers. And Aomine wasn't interested in playing basketball by herself in such noisy places.

"Dai-chan!"

Momoi approached her, calling her the nickname he gave her when they were little. He only did it when there were no other people around, though. And Aomine turned her head to him, despite knowing who called her by such a name.

"Dai-chan, haven't you gone home yet?"

"No… I want to have an extra practice by myself… but the courts are full. Better go to the third court, huh…" Aomine said, remembering that there is still an indoor court at Teikou.

Momoi's face changed. "Dai-chan… you're sure you want to go to there?"

"Yep. Why?"

Momoi shook his head. His face looked serious. "Remember when we were still middle-schoolers? I went to Teikou to do some investigation on the basketball club… and people said there is a ghost who plays basketball at night in the third court…"

"Hey, do we have homework for tomorrow?" Aomine didn't bother to hear Momoi, and chatted with Midorima who passed by instead.

"Dai-chaaaan! So mean, ignoring me!"

"We have Japanese nanodayo, due the day after tomorrow nanodayo. Don't forget to do your homework nanodayo, you're an airhead for most of times." Midorima said, and left them.

"Midorima is an idiot!" Aomine sticked her tongue out to the green-haired girl.

Momoi sighed. "Okay, okay. If you want to go home, I'll be in the manager room, okay? Don't go home by yourself!"

Aomine "tch"-ed, but didn't protest. Going home with Momoi is her daily routine, anyway.

* * *

"Heh…"

Aomine growled in her every step to the smallest court in Teikou (smallest, but still quite big). Her index finger spinning the ball without fail.

"Suzuki is just overreacting! How can there be a ghost playing basketball? If there is one, I'd challenge it anyway."

"_Dai-chaaan! I'm serious, our senpai who is also a manager from the boys' basketball also heard it once! She heard the sound of a ball being dribbled and shoes squeaking from the third court! But, when she took a look, there was nobody to be found! And it happened every night!"_

"_Oi, Suzuki, just stop. I still want to practice!"_

Aomine snorted.

_Dukk. Duk. Ckiit. Tap tap._

From afar, she saw the lamp in the third court still on. She also heard the sound of ball dribbling and shoes squeaking from it.

_Duk. Duk. Ckiit. Duk duk. Tap._

"The lights are still on! That means it is human, right? There is no way in hell a ghost needs electricity only to play basketball!"

_Duk. Tap tap tap._

And Aomine opened the door. "Hee~llo…"

_Ckiit. Duk t—siiiiing._

Silence.

Nobody was to be found.

Silence.

Aomine froze.

'_N-no way in hell! I was sure there was somebody here until I opened the door!' _She said mentally.

"Um…"

'_B-but, weren't people saying, ghosts don't have legs?! And there was the sound of shoes squeaking!'_

"Ah, um…"

'_W-wait. Ghosts are able to make some weird, scary noises, right? They could at least make the sound of shoes squeaking…'_

"…Hello…"

'_BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!'_

"Aomine-san."

Suddenly, a pale figure appeared right before her. She fled to the nearest corner and screamed,"EEEEEEEEEKK!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, so, Sensei gets mistaken as a ghost just because people cannot sense your presence?!"

If minutes ago Aomine was about to cry out of fear, now Aomine was about to cry out of mirth. And she was now with Kuroko, sitting in the middle of the court.

"…Now, be done with your laughter, Aomine-san." Kuroko pouted, though it didn't make his expression change much.

Aomine tried hard to stop her laughter. "Sorry, sorry. Sensei, do you often play in here?"

Kuroko nodded. "I already said, my hobby is playing basketball. And, even if I go home now, I'll end up having myself playing in the nearest court of the neighborhood. It is better for me to play inside, isn't it? It's not like I disturb anyone, anyway."

'_No one but the people who thought that you're a ghost playing basketball…' _Aomine never said it out loud. But despite that, she still looked at him in amazement. She would never have thought that Kuroko and she had such a similarity.

"But," Kuroko turned his head to Aomine. "I like Aomine-san's play. You're so flexible and agile. Unlike me."

"Huh?" Aomine scratch her head, though it wasn't itchy. And unknowingly to her, a hint of blush appeared in her cheeks. Sure, she was always given praises for her basketball, especially from Momoi. But, this is the first time her current homeroom teacher praised her. "B-but… it didn't matter, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Though Sensei is a coach, Sensei still stays for late night practice. Means you like basketball so much that makes you want to spend every minute you have to play it, right? It doesn't matter if you're talented or not, if you like basketball, then you are a good person!" Aomine grinned.

Kuroko was stupefied. Then, both corners of his lips lifted _a bit_. He shook his head lightly when he saw such an innocent grin from the tanned girl in front of him.

"That's a strange pet theory." He bluntly said.

"What does that mean?!"

Kuroko stood up with a basketball still in his hands. Aomine, who was confused, only looking at him with a questioning look.

"If so, why don't we practice together?"

Aomine grinned widely. "Okay!"

* * *

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine winced on such nickname, and turned around. And she saw a blond girl approaching her.

"Kise? What do you want? And what's up with that name?"

"Aominecchi doesn't have to be that meaaaan~!" Kise "hmph"-ed playfully. "C'mon, Aominecchi~ let's go to the rooftop together~ everyone is already waiting for us~ oh, and, before today's practice, please teach me basketball, okaaay~? I'll share my food with you as my gratitude~" She said, showing her lunch box.

"Heh, can't be helped. Let's go!"

Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi were already at the rooftop. Momoi took out some breads, canned drinks, and onigiris. Midorima took out her lunch box with red bean soup, rice and tamagoyaki inside. Murasakibara munched on her snacks while hugging a bunch of them. Meanwhile Akashi whispered 'Itadakimasu'.

"Ryouko, Daika, you are late." Akashi said calmly.

"Sorry, Akashicchi~"

Midorima winced. "What's with that nickname?"

"Ooh, that~?" Kise grinned, sitting next to Momoi, while Aomine was sitting next to Momoi on the other side, making them sitting in cycle. "I add "–cchi" after the name of the people I acknowledged~"

Hearing that she was acknowledged by the new member, Akashi smiled.

"Acknowledged?" Momoi tilted his head.

Kise nodded. "Hng! I saw you girls played basketball amazingly, thus I respect you all! And Momoicchi too, since you introduced me to basketball~"

Murasakibara's expression didn't change much. Though she didn't quite like the sport (or so she thought), she quite liked people who acknowledged the basketball talent she was born with. "Then, I'll call you Kisechin."

Momoi smiled. "Ooh! Me too, me too! I'll call Kise with Ki-chan~"

"You already called her like that since yesterday, Suzuki." Aomine rolled her eyes.

"Minechin is so hotblooded," Murasakibara said in between her munching activities.

"Atsumi, stop eating snacks already. Eat rice first, then you're allowed to eat more of your snacks." Akashi stated, though it sounded more like an order.

"Okay, Akachin~" Murasakibara put her snacks down, then started to eat her bentou.

Kise smiled happily. It was the first time she had friends who would call her friendly nicknames.

"By the way," Momoi started the topic. "I heard there will be a selection for the freshmen's regular."

"Really?" Aomine took a croquette from her lunch box, swallowed, then spoke. "I haven't heard it."

"Dai-chan only cares about playing basketball, nothing more." Momoi rolled his eyes. "The rumour says so. From every year, there will be selection for five people to form a regular team, so each year will have its own regulars. And if there is an upcoming tournament, the best regulars will have their way. And based on my data, there will be a high-school tournament in two months…"

Akashi smirked. "Conclusion, if we make it to regular and beat our seniors, we can play in tournament? I'm sure we can make it. Together. The five of us." She said.

"Me too?" Kise tilted her head.

Akashi nodded.

"But this is the first time I play basketball seriously. Are you sure it is okay?" Kise asked carefully

"If I said so, then it will." Akashi shrugged. "And the four of us were regulars in our third year of middle school. I'm sure we will all be okay."

"Despite being an amateur, if Ki-chan grows, she'll make it to regular. But… I think Haizaki Shouko from class 1-4 had more potential to be a regular than Ki-chan." Momoi said.

"Haizaki Shouko? The one with gray hair?" Midorima fixed her glasses. "I quite dislike her. Takao and she were in the same middle school. He said she plays roughly. Sure she was talented, but she never had a clean match."

Akashi laughed, much to the others' fear. "I think Tetsuya-sensei wasn't that stupid to make her into regular."

"What's with putting Kurokocchi-sensei into our topic?" Kise tilted her head.

"Well… My data said Tetsu-sensei will be the referee." Momoi answered.

"Isn't Kurochin-sensei the one that cannot play basketball?" Murasakibara asked with a mouthful of croquette.

"But, I'm sure he can. His observation skill is exceptional." Akashi casually said.

"Observation?"

"Don't you guys realize that Tetsuya-sensei always pays attention to people around him?" Akashi sighed when the other five shook their head. "And he made use of his lack of presence that made him able to have observed the others without having to worry about getting caught. That's why I said that Tetsuya-sensei has an exceptional observation skill."

"That means Kurokocchi-sensei always pays attention to me!" Kise said happily.

Aomine winced. "You bitch! It also means that he pays attention to me as well!"

Midorima sighed. "It wasn't like I want him to notice me. But, in that case, it seems that he also pays attention to me."

_Or so the tsundere said, _the other five thought.

"If it's just having Tetsu-sensei to have an eye on you guys, it means nothing compared to me!" Aomine exclaimed.

The girls glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I met him on the third court yesterday! And then, we played basketball together! Oh, don't forget, he promised that I can play basketball together with him after practice. Every night!"

"T-to meet the opposite sex at night… r-romantic rendezvous…? No way, I can't take it!" Midorima suddenly stood up and pointed her finger to Aomine.

"Don't make my words sound perverted!" Aomine pointed back at Midorima.

"Mine-chin so sly~… I'll crush you~…" Murasakibara said, while nibbling on her snacks. An annoyed look painted on her face.

"Aominecchi is sly indeed! I want to practice along with Kurokocchi-sensei too!" Kise whined.

Momoi sighed.

_Snip_.

A moment of silence just right after they heard a sound of scissors snipping.

"Hee… Will Daika mind if we are about to join in on your late night extra practice with Tetsuya-sensei…?" Smirking devilishly, Akashi asked, though she didn't give much of a choice to Aomine.

"I-I-I don't mind!"

"Yaaay! Practice together with Kurokocchi-sensei, su~!"

"Aka-chin's amazing,"

Midorima only "hmph"-ed.

* * *

"Um…"

"We're coming, Kurokocchi-senseeei!"

After club practice, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi came to see Kuroko in the third court. Standing right behind Akashi, Kise grinned widely. Behind Kise, there were pissed-off Aomine, Midorima who folded her hands while glancing to the other side, and Murasakibara who munched on her snacks. Akashi herself just looked calm.

"Will Tetsuya-sensei mind if we practice together with Tetsuya-sensei?"

Kuroko glanced at his students for a moment. "Hmm… it's not a problem. I like seeing you guys practicing with such enthusiasm." Kuroko smiled.

_Kuroko/Kurochin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya-sensei smiled!_

And so, they practiced together.

"Ah, it's not like that, Kise-san." Kuroko approached Kise while she was practicing her dribble. "Don't try to dominate the ball like it has to follow your will. Kise-san has to follow the ball's will so you can play in rhythm."

Kise tilted her head. "Follow the ball's will?"

"Yes. Try it out. If the ball drops, follow it while lowering your hand. Dribble it with constant force. No need to put any extra power. Keep your hand in the right position as well while dribbling." Kise was quite a bad student when it comes to the theoretical side of sports. She was much better to see the pros as example. But for her, following Kuroko's advice would not hurt.

"Eeh! I can't believe it! Kurokocchi-sensei's tutoring actually works! Kurokocchi-sensei's amazing~!" Kise said cheerfully, quite satisfied with the progressing result.

Aomine frowned. She was the first person who stayed after practice with Kuroko. But why is Kise is the only one being taught here?

"Tetsu-sensei! Teach me too!"

"Hmm… Kuroko-sensei, me too…" Midorima said.

"Kurochin-sensei's unfair…" Murasakibara pouted.

"Tetsuya-sensei, teach me how to shoot." Akashi requested, though it was more like an order than a request.

"But you guys are already skillful enough…" Kuroko shook his head.

* * *

The morning after, Murasakibara went to school with Kise after having accidentally passed by each other on the way to school. They decided to go to the lockers together.

"Yesterday's practice quite fun, su~" Kise said happily.

Murasakibara only nodded. Her mouth was too busy eating snacks.

Last night they all practiced until late night. If only Kuroko didn't realize that they took so long, maybe they would not have stopped practicing. Sure their parents were furious, but a practice with Kuroko payed it well.

"Kise-chin is quite popular, right…" Murasakibara said as she took a peak at the locker next to hers. There was a pile of love letters inside.

Kise nodded, smiling. "But of course… although among all the boys in this school, only Kurokocchi-sensei in my heart! Mucchi is also like that, right~?"

Murasakibara didn't answer, but she agreed.

They walked to their class together. Unintentionally, Murasakibara bumped into something (or someone). But she didn't see anything.

"Um… I'm down here."

"Kurochin-sensei,"

Kise smiled happily. Then she hugged Kuroko. "Morning, Kurokocchi-sensei!"

"Um… this afternoon, there will be a selection for freshmen regulars. Are you girls ready?"

"We're ready, Kurokocchi/Kurochin-sensei~" Kise and Murasakibara said in unison.

Kuroko smiled. "Don't forget to do the other classes' assignments, okay? Don't let your club activities interfere with your academic scores."

"Okaaay~"

* * *

The second basketball court.

The girls already changed their clothes and now they're facing Kiyoshi Teppei and Kuroko Tetsuya. Only freshmen would play today, so the second and third year students stepped back off the court. None of them skipped practice only to see who, among their juniors, would try to beat them to compete on nationals.

And this was the first time the freshmen faced Kiyoshi Teppei. Said person was sitting on a wheelchair with one of his legs casted. All of them gazed in awe.

"Ah… maybe most of you already know. This is Kiyoshi Teppei, your coach. Like some of you girls know, Kiyoshi-kun used to play in nationals, though he's already retired. I'll keep coming everyday to help Kiyoshi-san."

"It's nice to meet you all~" Teppei grinned.

Some of the girls had taken a liking on Teppei. On his brown hair and thick eyebrows. On his older-brother-like smile—which looked childish at the same time. On his well-build body covered with a simple plain t-shirt. On his exceptional basketball skills that gave him the nickname Iron Heart. Almost all the freshmen had a crush on him immediately.

All of them, except the rainbow haired girls among them. No matter how untalented Kuroko's basketball is, they still think that Kuroko is cooler.

Taking some papers from Kuroko, he coughed. "Osh. Today, I'll pick five of you to become a freshmen regular team. First, I'll split you all into a group of five randomly, then you all must beat each other. Two winners will be split again and will play a one-on-one mini game. The court will be split into two to save some time. And because you all consisted of seventy girls, we will only have two quarters for each five-on-five game. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Result was, Midorima teamed up with Kise, Aomine, and two others, while Akashi teamed up with Murasakibara and three others.

Kise was a bit worried whether she could pass or not. Sure she worked hard, especially when Kuroko trained her. But still, she's an amateur. Maybe she can make it to top ten, especially because she teamed up with Midorima and Aomine. But, after they split up, will she make it to top five?

She didn't know why, but she kept wanting to become a regular, together with the others.

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, let's work hard together!" Kise whispered happily to both of them.

"Baka. Of course, nanodayo." Midorima turned her head away. Aomine grinned, glancing to the basketball court. She couldn't wait to beat everyone.

Though, in Akashi side, she really wanted all the matches to end. Reason was, because she was teamed up with Haizaki Shouko.

Shortly thereafter, came out the results that some people expected. Akashi and Midorima's team was the winner. Now, there were only ten people plus Kuroko and Teppei standing on the basketball court, while others just watched from the sidelines, feeling the tension.

"Rules," Teppei paused a moment, only increasing the tense of the others. "One-on-one. One person should play against the nine others. Five people who achieved the most victories, win. The winner is determined by who scored the first three points. Each shot is valued at one point, no matter what style you use."And without wasting time, Akashi beat the nine others. Aomine defeated the remaining eight, followed by Murasakibara and Midorima.

Actually, if they really want to be in a team, they did not need to spend a lot of time worrying about themselves. Basketball is the sport they are best at. While those of them who qualified to be regulars started basketball in middle school (minus Aomine who started basketball when she was a kid and Kise who started playing basketball a few days ago), Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi and Midorima had natural talent. They do not worry about each other. They only need to worry about Kise.

They weren't too close with Kise yet. However, they thought, they can be good friends with her. Plus, if it's not Kise, then Haizaki Shouko will join them, possessing almost-on-par skills with Aomine and the others. It's not like they're picky, but Haizaki Shouko is really the last person they want to be with.

Therefore, the four were the most tense when they found out the result so far. Kise and Haizaki Shouko's wins and loses ended up in a draw. They equally lost to four girls and defeated four girls as well. And they hadn't competed with one another.

And it was time.

"The last game," Teppei announced. "Kise Ryouko versus Haizaki Shouko,"

* * *

**review?**


End file.
